


Challenge day 29: Fen'Harel

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), Past Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Follow on from Arlathan and spirit prompt- semi idea for main fic ending (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Inquisitor, Lavellan & Solas
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 11





	Challenge day 29: Fen'Harel

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah feels warning here...

He had lead Ellanna away from the clan, his mind was racing as they got close to the eluvian, and the place where he would be keeping Ellanna for the foreseeable future, it was a necessary evil he kept telling himself. Ellanna would be out of the way and safe only he and a select few of his agents would know where she was, she would have everything she would need, and he would visit her as and when he could.

"Vhenan, we shouldn't dawdle in the crossroads," Solas told her turning back to Ellanna and taking her hand, "It's easy to be lost here, we can't afford that".

"Is this a way to get back to Skyhold?" She asked him. Solas had never really taken her through the eluvians before. It was a fascinating sight to see so much colour in a world between worlds.

"A way of sorts, the Eluvian can take you to many places, we will be taking a different path on our journey" He returned, he still hadn't made good on their agreement and he hadn't overlooked it either, Fen'Harel always collected on his debts, a lover was no different.

The less Ellanna knew about his plan for her the better it would be for them both, if he somehow wasn't able to return to her there was a plan was already in place to have her memory of him wiped and she returned to her clan, it was not a choice he wanted and it would only be used as a last resort.

They had stopped at several landmarks, aged shrines and bookshelves, fresco's littering the walls. Solas wanted to show Ellanna what Elvhenan was like in his time and what she should have had long ago. He could distract her for as long as he wanted to in the hope that the various statues distracted her so that she wouldn't notice they were not going to Skyhold.

He carried her the rest of the way when she had gotten tired, it gave him some much needed time for him to steal his heart from her and do what must be done not only for her but for the people as a whole, he would come back for her eventually, he made a mistake with Ellia by turning her to stone, putting Ellanna into an eluvian may be seen as cruel to some but it was a kindness he would never normally offer anyone else, he'd have done it with Ellia if he could.

When he got to where he was putting her, he gently woke her up with a kiss before putting her down to her feet. Ellanna looked around in confusion this wasn't Skyhold, it looked like a shrine but it was old, very old with a decaying statue of Fen'Harel in the middle of the room and a rusted eluvian just behind it.

"Solas what is this place? where are we?"Ellanna asked him looking around the decaying shrine, this place hadn't seen people in an age and it showed.

"End of the line"He responded, taking her hand and guiding her to the eluvian, "well for you anyway".

"What?" Ellanna responded very confusedly turning to him"What do you mean?".

Solas sighed heavily. "I mean you go no further than this, you made a bargain with me and I'm collecting on it"He stated plainly, making her walk backwards to the eluvian. "You go in here and you don't come out until I come for you".

"What-no- I'm not doing that" she protested, Solas again forcing her backwards putting his hands either side of the eluvian, she had no choice but to step in he was not allowing her to leave.

"You will and you are" he growled"This is not up for debate, this is a mercy, Elly, I turned my love Ellia to stone because I was stupid and I panicked, but I found my Ellia again in you. You are my love, My Ellia, My Ellanna, My Vhenan... and I've planned this for months, now please, do as you are told".

He put a hand on her waist forcing her back into the Eluvian, Ellanna held onto the sides only to have her hand pulled away and she slipped into the mirror, he leaned in for one more kiss before she fell in.

"You are the Dread wolf aren't you Solas," Ellanna spoke softly as she disappeared behind the mirror, when she had gone completely he sealed it up, he wasn't upset she still lived that was all that mattered.

"My name is Fen'Harel Vhenan," He said out loud to no one, "I will come back for you, that is my promise".

He stepped away from the Eluvian, taking a deep breath inwards, setting his jaw firmly in place, knowing that she was safe was all he cared for, the others she bargained safety for would only be granted it after the veil came down, and provided they were still alive....he would succeed and will come back for her and lead her into a new word for the elves.


End file.
